dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Alpha is a Deltadromeus from the Utahraptor pack. History 5 Long Years Alpha is seen quickly with his pack the Utahraptors. Who are all feasting on a dead juvenile Apatosaurus. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting Hadrosaurs that the Utahraptor pack want. So the Utahraptors fight the Spinosaurs over the Hadrosaurs. Alpha and Fury Split off to hunt the Hadrosaurs rather then fight the Spinosaurs. Fury attack Para but is stopped by Nick and Iggie who knock him over and beat him up. However Cindy ends up being separated from the fight and Alpha takes this chance to hop on top of her. Alpha then slits Cindy's throat, killing her. The Scavengers then arrive to fight along side the Utahraptors. Seeing his old pack Fury gets up even with 3 hadrosaurs on top of him. Fury then charges into battle helping kill Anubis. Alpha on the other hand decides to keep hunting the Hadrosaurs and leaps on Para's back. This time though Para throws Alpha off and runs away. When the battle is over Fury and Alpha both decide to join the Scavengers pack. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually Fury knocks Tank over and the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combined are to much. They then kill him eat him The End Of and Era The Utahraptors and the Scavengers split up. Alpha and Fury now have to say goodbye to the Utahraptors and go with there preferred pack the Scavengers. Dangerous Waters The Scavengers find a Bull Apatosaurus fighting against a Alioramus. The Apatosaurus then rears up and crushes it. Alpha then appears. The Bull Apatosaurus tries to scare it away. This causes Alpha to call out. Then slowly the rest of the Scavengers appear and the Bull Apatosaurus has unknowingly been surrounded. Alpha then gives the signal. The Scavengers then swarm the Apatosaurus and it dose not take long to bring it down. The Scavengers now have a huge feast on there hands. Here Lies the Scavengers a couple off Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Ice Cold Alpha is seen very briefly in a montage at the end of the episode along with the rest of his pack. Appearances * DIR S3 EP1 * DIR S3 EP4 * DIR S3 EP6 * DIR S3 EP7 * DIR S3 EP9 * DIR S3 EP12 * DIR S3 EP13